


The Witch At Shadow Manor

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Witch - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, Witch - Freeform, manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch At Shadow Manor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second installment. It can be read by itself, but it's better if you read Witch Lake, and then this. Same rules apply, imagine all the details for a better experience. xoxo

Once, not long ago, there was a girl named Mary Jones. She was the most popular girl in tenth grade, as well as the nicest. All the boys loved her, and all the girls wanted to be her best friend. Only one boy named James Lyon didn’t want to fall for Mary’s good looks and politeness. When he saw her and she smiled, he simply looked away and continued to read his book. He would admit that she was pretty sometimes and that once every blue moon she’d do a good deed, but he didn’t believe it was her true self.  
Mary, during a study class, eyed James curiously. He seemed different than all the other boys who liked her. In fact, he didn’t seem to like her at all. James sat in the corner and read his book, paying no attention to what the ‘idiots,’ as he called them, were doing. Mary straightened her designer shirt and placed her jeweled necklace on the center of her chest so it could be seen. James looked over the top of his book as he saw Mary walk towards him, hips swaying and hair bouncing. He laughed inwardly at the smile he thought to be fake.  
“Hi,” Mary started. James ignored her. “I’m Ma-”  
“I know who you are,” James interrupted, giving her a cold look. “What do you want?”  
“Well, I was going to ask of you wanted to, you know, hang out. Maybe after school.”  
“Why?” James had a puzzled look on his face. He knew this was a joke, it had to be. For what reason did Mary, the almost literal definition of perfect, want to spend time with him?  
“Just because I thought it would be fun,” she said, putting her manicured hand on the top of the book to move it down, James face appearing fully. “And you would be able to get out more.” Mary had a sly grin on her face, like she knew something he didn’t. Or maybe she was bluffing.  
“Why?” James pressed. When Mary didn’t answer, he felt he had no other choice. “Fine,” he muttered. Mary grinned fully, standing up straight.  
“Cool. I’ll meet you by the front of the school.” The school bell rang loudly in James’ ears, causing him to flinch. Mary waved goodbye, the grin still on her face as she disappeared from the classroom. James watched her as she left, thinking about what he had just done, and why exactly he had done it.  
“James!” the teacher yelled. “You better leave now or you’ll be late for your next class.” The next class had already started filing into their seats. James got up and rushed to his science class, the last class of the day. It seemed to drag on forever, until finally the last bell rang. He stood up from his desk, a sense of either uneasiness or excitement settling in his stomach. He couldn’t be sure, but he walked outside to the front gate of the school where Mary stood, looking at her nails as if she were contemplating something very complex.  
“Hey,” James said uncertainly, causing her to look up. “Did you say where we were going?”  
“Let’s just say it’s not somewhere you’d usually go,” Mary teased. They took a right to the dirt path, the path that led to Shadow Forest, a practically forbidden place at that point. James remembered someone being killed in that forest, chills running up his spine as he thought about it. Mark, or something close to that. The dead kid who fooled around where he shouldn’t have.  
As they approached the forest, Mary stopped for a moment, looking at the trees above them before she walked off to the right. James blindly followed her, not speaking for fear of a bad situation. They passed house after house after house before they came upon the last one on the street. It was as large as a mansion, almost seemingly darker than black and like it most definitely didn’t belong in the neighborhood.  
“Shadow Manor?” James asked, looking at Mary. “Are we allowed to go in there?”  
“Of course!” Mary replied happily. “No one ever goes in here, not even police. It hasn’t been bought in hundreds of years. It’s basically abandoned.”  
“But isn’t this kind of thing illegal?”  
“Oh, don’t be such a wimp! Come on!” Mary ushered him to go with her, and started jogging up the steps to the large black wooden doors. She turned and ushered him again. James stepped up after her, looking behind him to see if anyone was watching.  
“I think you’re supposed to ring the bell,” Mary said. She tugged on the rope attached to the bell that hung just to the right of the door. A loud ring filled their ears, and the doors opened inwards. Mary poked her head inside.  
“What’s in there?” James asked.  
“Nothing much,” Mary replied. “But I’m sure there’s more in the other rooms. Look, it’s even lit.” Mary walked inside, opening the door fully and looking around. James walked in after her, eyeing the paintings that hung on the wall, covered in dust and debris. There was a large staircase that led up to a second and a third story, but James was more concentrated on getting out of there alive. He watched as Mary took a few steps up the stairs before she laughed and bolted up them to the third floor, disappearing behind a wall.  
“Hey!” James yelled. “Wait up!” James ran after her, but he hadn’t seen where she had gone. He looked left, then right, but there wasn’t any sign to tell him which room she had gone into. “Mary!” James called out. “Mary, where did you go?” She didn’t answer. He searched a few rooms, but only found them either empty, filled with books, or set up as a bedroom. He finally got to the last room after searching for a good five minutes. He pushed open the door, almost certain that it was just going to be filled with books.  
This room was empty as well, except for one big hole filled with water in the middle. It was dirty and green, and was almost like a lake in the middle of the room. James walked forward and peered over the edge of the pool, and saw that it was quite deep, not like other pools. He figured Mary was having a bit of fun hiding from him, and she had probably slipped past him while he was looking for her.  
Then he saw Mary lying at the bottom.  
Mary’s eyes were closed shut, but her mouth was moving, as if she were chanting. She stopped chanting once James had seen her face. James couldn’t quite move from where he was standing as he watched her smile and float to him up out of the water and next to him, yet her bare feet never quite touched the ground. James now realized that the word she was chanting was his name.  
“James, James,” Mary chanted. “James... So glad you could come with me.”  
What’s happening? James thought. Why did I come here? Mary floated around James and to the other side, his eyes following her movements. She wore a tight dark red strapless dress, her hair held back with a red headband. Her now red copper hair glimmered in the light as it flowed behind her. Her dark red eyes burned into James in the form of a cold and dark stare.  
“M-Mary?” James asked, stuttering slightly.  
“I am Janet,” Mary said. “This is my home.”  
“Janet? You’re… N-no, you’re name is M-Mary.”  
“I am the witch of this lake. I used to reside in Shadow Forest, but no one came. I realized I would have to…lure them in instead.”  
“Am I going to…d-die?” James’ eyes were the size of saucers now, trying to let the information sink in. He stepped back quickly away from Janet, but his back collided with the wall next to the door. Janet floated towards him, her sharp teeth bared. She uttered a shrill screech and lunged towards James, barely missing as he dived to the left. James felt around for something, anything, to protect himself with. His fingers grazed something made of bark and leaves. He grabbed it in his hands and swung it towards Janet. She shrieked as it hit her head before falling to the ground in a heap.  
I need to get out of here, James thought.  
James eyed the unconscious Janet. She didn’t seem to be breathing or moving. Perhaps he had killed her.  
“I’m so sorry,” James whispered, breathing heavily and erratically. “I didn’t want to do that…” Janet twitched, emitting wheezing breaths that turned into growls. James held a look of pure fear as he went for the door, but found it was sealed shut. Janet stood up, dark red nails like sharp claws as she lunged towards James. She grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground. She punctured his arm with her nails, digging them into his skin through his shirt. James yelled out in pain, clutching his bleeding arm. Janet screamed and began to beat James with inhuman strength, breaking all of his ribs. James yelled even louder, wishing this was all a dream, wishing that he would wake up in class soon with his book in hand and his blissful ignorance. Janet screamed again and stuck her nails into the middle of James chest, puncturing his heart. James grunted as blood oozed out of his mouth and chest, his hand losing its grip on the wound on his arm. Janet stood up, heart in hand as she walked towards the lake, dropping it and letting it sink to the bottom, where it would join her last victim. Matt, his name was. She remembered now. She moved her hand in the water, blood flowing off until she herself fell in completely. When she emerged, she was once again Mary, the good girl of the century who could never hurt a living thing. She picked off a leaf from the branch that James had hit her with as she walked down the stairs and out of the manor.  
“Such heartbreak,” she said, smiling. She held up the leaf and let it go, following its path to her next victim.


End file.
